That Stupid Friend of Mine
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: Shikamaru dan Choji adalah sahabat dari kecil. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat baik. Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru tidak menyangka kalau Choji akan meninggalkan upacara pernikahannya begitu saja! Tapi Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing, intinya ini salah Choji jika ia yang justru menikah dan membuat ibunya kegirangan. WARN: CRACKPAIR! ShikaIno. One-shot!


**That Stupid Friend of Mine**

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Too much warnings! ShikaIno fic!

.

.

.

Mereka ada sahabat baik. Shikamaru dan Choji.

Sejauh yang Shikamaru ingat, mereka sudah bersama dari zaman mereka merangkak. Rumah mereka bersebelahan dan selalu memasuki sekolah yang sama—sekolah yang dekat dari rumah. Mereka hanya berpisah sekali, ketika Shikamaru diterima di Perguruan Tinggi Konoha dengan skor terbaik dan Choji dengan sedihnya harus masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi Suna yang berada di kota sebelah. Tapi lagi, mereka tetap bersebelahan—tadinya rumah dan sekarang dalam lingkup yang lebih luas. Meskipun begitu, Choji selalu mendatangi apartemen Shikamaru tidak peduli kapan. Kadang ia hanya curhat masalah teman, kadang untuk makan bersama, kadang untuk tidur-tiduran saja, dan terkadang… mungkin hanya sekitar 3 atau 4 kali, melampiaskan kesedihannya karena cintanya ditolak.

Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak pernah berpisah.

Dan bahkan itu terjadi di tempat kerja. Mereka bekerja di bidang yang berbeda namun di satu gedung perusahaan yang sama. Shikamaru sebagai _Information Security Analyst_ dan Choji sebagai editor majalah. Mereka selalu memakan makan siang mereka bersama, sampai sekarang. Di usia mereka yang menginjak 29 tahun.

Choji mengunyah _burger_nya dengan sedikit suara. Satu gigitannya muat untuk 3 gigitan Shikamaru, itulah mengapa ia selalu bisa memakan makanannya lebih cepat. Shikamaru sudah pernah mengomplain sekali dengan cara makan sahabatnya itu, tapi Choji tidak mengindahkan dan tetap melakukan kebiasaan itu hingga sekarang, pipinya berisi dan perutnya buncit.

Di sisi lain, Choji beberapa kali telah mengingatkannya untuk tidak merokok. Kebiasaan yang Shikamaru dapatkan ketika ia mengenal salah seorang gurunya di perkuliahan, Asuma. Mereka begitu dekat, dan Asuma bahkan menjadi idolanya sampai sekarang. Shikamaru juga mencoba menumbuhkan janggut dan kumis seperti Asuma, namun entah kenapa sampai sekarang kumis dan jenggotnya tidak mau tumbuh cepat-cepat.

Tapi untungnya, sampai sekarang dokter belum memberikan hasil yang buruk mengenai kebiasaan mereka itu. Jadi Shikamaru rasa, mereka baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya, menahannya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian melepaskannya dengan puas, menciptakan gumpalan asap putih yang cantik.

"Kau harus berhenti, Shikamaru," kata Choji sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya agar asap itu pergi. "Kau menggangguku makan."

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan perasaan tak bersalah. Ia mengoper _burger_nya yang belum tersentuh, melihat Choji telah menghabiskan ketiga burger miliknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin memakannya?" Choji bertanya.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah kentang goreng di sampingnya. "Aku makan ini saja."

Choji mengangguk, melirik ke arah burger yang diberikan Shikamaru di tangannya. Ia kemudian mengembalikannya pada Shikamaru. "Aku tidak mau."

Itu… aneh.

Shikamaru menerimanya dan menaruhnya kembali di sampingnya. "Kenapa? Kau sudah bosan dengan _cheese burger_?"

"Aku akan menjadi penggemar _cheese burger_ sampai aku mati."

Shikamaru menyentil punting rokoknya kemudian menghisapnya lagi. "Tumben sekali kalau begitu."

Choji menghela napasnya, melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap langit cerah di atas mereka. Shikamaru pikir saat ini temannya sedang sangat aneh.

"Aku merasa seperti…," Choji memelankan suaranya. "… tidak lapar."

Shikamaru melirik 3 bungkus burger yang kini sudah kosong melompong. Melihat ke Choji dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Hafal betul ketika Choji kehilangan nafsu makannya itu artinya dia sedang berpikir keras. Hm, mungkin tidak sekeras itu. "Ada masalah?"

Choji mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tahu, Shikamaru… ibuku bilang ia sudah menjodohkanku." Shikamaru menunggu, telinganya tetap terpasang meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan kemalasan seperti biasa.

Choji menoleh ke arahnya. "Ibuku bilang, umurku sudah akan berubah menjadi 30 tahun bulan depan. Dan ia bilang sangat khawatir karena aku tidak pernah berkencan."

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum mematikan rokoknya yang sudah pendek. "Jadi, dengan siapa ibumu menjodohkanmu?"

Choji memegang dagunya. "Hm… entahlah. Gadis bernama… Dei… Dei… sesuatu seperti itu."

Shikamaru meringis ketika tiba-tiba ia mengingat senpai mereka di SMA. Namanya Deidara, senpai berambut pirang dengan mata kebiruan yang disebut-sebut sebagai bishounen. Namanya sangat popular bahkan sampai ke SMA sebelah. Tidak mungkin kan Choji dijodohkan dengan seorang pria?

"Masalahnya, Shikamaru…"

"Hm?"

"Pernikahanku akan terjadi dalam dua hari."

Itu… baru masalah besar.

Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing memikirkan solusi untuk Choji. Karena walau bagaimanapun, satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan pernikahannya adalah dengan cara mengatakannya sendiri pada orang tuanya untuk membatalkannya. Tapi mengingat Choji yang lumayan pengecut,—terlebih jika terhadap orang tuanya, atau bisa dibilang penurut—Shikamaru tidak yakin akan berhasil.

"Yosh. Selamat untukmu, Choji. Aku pasti akan datang." Shikamaru berdiri, melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Waktu makan siangnya sudah habis, lebih baik segera datang ke kantor. Choji menghela napasnya sedih.

…

Seperti yang Shikamaru duga, pernikahannya tetap berlangsung. Choji pasti tidak berani mengatakan apapun ke orang tuanya.

Shikamaru memakai jas dan dasi yang dibelikan ibunya, Yoshino, beberapa bulan lalu yang ia simpan di lemari untuk acara tertentu. Ia tidak menyangka tentunya, jas itu akan dipakai di acara pernikahan sahabatnya, Choji.

"Choji bahkan sudah akan menikah," gerutu Yoshino di samping Shikamaru. Shikamaru berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Ibunya memegang pipinya dengan tangannya secara dramatis. "Oh, andaikan anakku punya selera humor yang bagus, dan _tidak merokok_, serta mendengarkan ibunya, pasti yang berdiri di sana sekarang adalah dia," katanya melebih-lebihkan, kali ini suaranya sengaja lebih keras. Membuat beberapa tamu undangan di sebelah mereka memandang bingung.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah menikah sekarang." _Agar berhenti mendengar ocehan ini_.

"Cewek saja tidak punya," gerutu ibunya lagi.

Shikamaru menatapnya. "Itulah kenapa aku _tidak bisa_."

Yoshino memandang putranya dengan jengkel. "Pilih saja asal! Tuh, banyak kan wanita muda yang datang. Alasan saja."

Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, ibunya adalah orang yang sangat sulit dikalahkan terutama dalam berdebat. Mau melenceng bagaimana pun, ibunya selalu menganggap diri sendiri benar. Shikamaru berharap upacara pernikahan Choji segera mulai agar ibunya tidak mengoceh lagi.

Tunggu. Shikamaru mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam semenjak acaranya seharusnya dimulai. Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?

Terkejut, dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, menyuarakan lagu kartun Shinchan, '_orang dewasa itu aneh~_' dan nama Choji tertera di situ.

Yoshino mencubitnya dan Shikamaru berteriak pelan. "Kau tahu tamu tidak diperbolehkan masuk tanpa mengganti ponselnya dengan _silent_," Yoshino berdesis.

Shikamaru hanya mengiyakan dan menghela napas keras. Namun, karena itu Choji, mau tidak mau ia harus mengangkat panggilan itu. Yoshino mengintip layar ponselnya. "Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Itulah yang ingin kucari tahu." Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan ruangan, membuat Yoshino dan ayahnya, Shikaku, memandang dengan khawatir.

"Apa, Choji? Pernikahanmu sudah terlambat satu jam—,"

"_Shika…_" suara Choji lirih dari sana.

Shikamaru sudah punya perasaan tak enak ketika Choji memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Hell, mereka sudah lama sekali berteman dan mengetahui kebiasaan masing-masing dari yang terbaik sampai yang terburuk. Terlintas suatu dugaan di kepala Shikamaru yang membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun itu Choji…

"Apa yang terjadi, Choji?" tanyanya tajam.

"_Aku… aku…_"

"Katakan saja, lagipula kau memang meneleponku untuk memberitahu itu, kan?" Shikamaru berdecak. Ia mendengar Choji menarik napasnya dan menghela.

"_Aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahanku._"

_Choji benar-benar melakukannya_, pikir Shikamaru. Mengumpat keras dalam hati.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" tegas Shikamaru. Choji tidak mungkin bercanda tentang ini, tapi Shikamaru berharap ini adalah candaan. Karena tidak masuk akan meninggalkan upacara pernikahanmu sendiri dimana banyak sekali tamu yang sudah datang. Choji tidak berpikir dengan kepalanya, tapi dengan dengkulnya! Atau mungkin dengan perutnya yang buncit itu!

"_Aku tidak bercanda Shikamaru. Dengar… aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis di pom bensin kemarin, namanya Karui dan—"_

"KAU LARI DENGAN CEWEK YANG BARU KAU TEMUI KEMARIN?!" Shikamaru berteriak. Kemudian karena beberapa orang mulai berbisik di sekitarnya, Shikamaru menundukkan kepala, berjalan ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kami saling jatuh cinta! Dan tidak mungkin orang tuaku bisa mengerti." Choji terdengar frustasi di sana.

"Aku _juga_ tidak mengerti, Choji," Shikamaru menegaskan setiap katanya. Bagaimana ia _bisa_ mengerti?

"_Tolonglah, Shika. Belum pernah ada gadis yang benar-benar menyukaiku sebelumnya. Tapi karui berbeda._" Shikamaru mengingat sejarah percintaan Choji. Benar, tidak ada yang benar-benar menyukai pria itu. Tapi Shikamaru kira Choji bahagia-bahagia saja menjomblo bersamanya.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya begitu kuat sampai keningnya berkerut, kepalanya terasa pening. "Orang tuamu bagaima—sebentar. Kau akan memberitahu mereka, kan?"

"…" Choji terdiam.

"Holy shit, Choji! Kau—,"

"_Aku butuh kau untuk memberi tahu mereka, Shikamaru. Ibuku tidak berhenti meneleponku sedari tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya._"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Shikamaru sudah bersiap mematikan koneksi mereka. Ia tidak bisa berlama lagi mendengar Choji, kalau tidak ia akan benar-benar menuruti pria itu.

"_Tolonglah, Shika…_"

"Tidak Chou—"

"_Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti,_" kata Choji frustasi.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku _juga_ tidak mengerti."

"_Tapi kau sudah seperti saudaraku!_"

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru terdiam. Benar. Itulah mereka. Mereka sudah seperti saudara tanpa ikatan darah. Shikamaru tidak mengira Choji juga menganggapnya seperti itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Choji dan bahkan, _mungkin_, rela mati untuknya. Dan Choji juga, karena dia _bodoh_, dia pasti akan mengorbankan dirinya jika Shikamaru berada dalam kesusahan.

Mengutuk dirinya, Shikamaru mendengar suaranya sendiri, "Oke." Sebelum akhirnya menutup ponselnya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang pengantin pria.

Keadaannya sangat kacau karena ibu Choji histeris dan ayah Choji berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Mereka mencobanya beberapa kali dan bahkan sepertinya menyewa seseorang untuk melacak keberadaan putranya, terbukti dari adanya seorang pria berkaca mata di dekat mereka yang terfokus pada layar komputer.

_Mendokusei_.

"Paman, Bibi… aku mendapat panggilan dari Choji," kata Shikamaru.

Semua orang di ruangan menatap ke arahnya dengan mata yang membulat. Ibu Choji buru-buru berlari ke arahnya dengan maskara yang luntur oleh air mata dan mengguncang kedua pundak Shikamaru dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. "DIA MENELEPONMU? KAPAN? DIMANA DIA SEKARANG? APA YANG SI BODOH ITU KATAKAN?!"

"Sabar, Bibi… sabar." Shikamaru meringis. "Dia tidak akan datang," kata Shikamaru.

"APA KAU BILANG? KENAPA?! DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?!"

Shikamaru berusaha keras untuk tidak menutupi telinganya. "Tentang dimananya, Choji tidak bilang sih. Tapi dia bilang tidak akan datang karena dia tidak mau menikahi seseorang yang tidak dia cintai," jelas Shikamaru, memutuskan untuk tidak menyebut Karui. _Kau harus berterima kasih nanti, Choji_, pikirnya. Harus sangat berterima kasih.

Ibu Choji terjatuh ke lantai, memandang kosong ke depan. Shikamaru yang berasa tidak enak, ikut berjongkok, memegang tangan wanita paruh baya itu untuk mengantisipasi jika tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Choza, ayah Choji, datang mendekat, memberikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran sang istri.

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini lama sekali, pernikahan Choji…," kata ibunya sambil menangis keras. Ia kemudian menangis keras di dada suaminya.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya berbulan-bulan sambil berharap anakku bisa berdiri di sana dengan senyuman…" wanita itu menepuk-nepuk keras dadanya yang sepertinya sesak.

Shikamaru rasanya mau pingsan. Semua karena kebodohan Choji.

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus mengatakan pada keluarganya, haaah? Perempuan malang itu pasti sudah bersiap untuk menikah sekarang," tangisnya lagi.

Oh _shit_.

Shikamaru lupa dengan pengantin wanitanya. Namanya… sepertinya Shikamaru tidak membaca surat undangan yang diberikan untuk keluarga Nara karena Choji mengabarinya langsung dimana dan kapan tepatnya.

"Perempuan yang malang… huhu…. Di usianya yang ke-29, ditinggal pengantin pria di hari pernikahan… semua orang pasti akan menganggap ada yang aneh padanya… bagaimana ia bisa menikah nanti? Ia pasti akan jadi perawan tua sepanjang hidupnya…. Hik."

29 tahun? Nasibnya sama seperti dia dan Choji kalau begitu, jika saja Choji tidak lari dengan wanitanya. Tapi tentunya berbeda untuk perempuan bukan? Jika laki-laki saja sudah dikomplain untuk segera menikah, perempuan pastinya sudah diancam kan? Oh iya, perjodohan… pasti wanita itu punya masalah sampai mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Kenapa? Penampilannya tidak menarik?

Menghela napas, ia menatap ke arah Choza.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tidak sedang memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan kan, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

…

Shikamaru tidak pernah merasa dirinya orang baik. Tapi ia juga tidak yakin Choji adalah alasan dia berdiri di depan pintu besar menuju acara pernikahan Choji sambil memegang sepucuk surat undangan.

Apapun itu, ia telah memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini. Jadi dengan percaya diri, Shikamaru merapikan pakaiannya sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk. Orang-orang terbengong, terdiam dengan bingung ke arahnya. Shikamaru tetap melangkahkan kaki di atas karpet merah di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia melihat ke arah ibunya yang panik dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu seperti 'apa yang kau lakukan di sana , bodoh? Cepat menyingkir!' kemudian berubah menjadi 'aku akan membunuhmu, Shikamaru'. Meringis, Shikamaru mendekat ke meja dimana Yoshino dan Shikaku duduk. Ia mengabaikan tatapan mengerikan ibunya padanya, berkata singkat, "Yang mana saja, tidak apa kan?"

Ibunya memandangnya bingung. Shikamaru tidak repot menunggu jawaban wanita itu, ia yakin ayahnya yang jenius akan menjelaskan. Ia kembali ke karpet merah, berjalan menuju panggung MC. Ia berbisik kepada MC tersebut kemudian berlari kecil ke altar dimana seorang pendeta terlihat bingung. _Cih, apa dia harus melakukan semuanya sendiri?_

Pendeta itu mengangguk mengerti setelah ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"DAN MARILAH KITA SAMBUT SANG PENGANTIN WANITA CANTIK KITA DENGAN TEPUK TANGAN!"

Hening sebelum kemudian Shikaku dan Yoshino mulai bertepuk tangan diikuti tepuk tangan tidak yakin dari tamu yang lain. Shikamaru menghela napas, berdiri di posisi pengantin pria dengan tubuh tegap, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan orang di sekitarnya.

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita yang akan dinikahinya sekarang, didampingi oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang menatap ke arahnya dengan terkejut.

Di luar dugaannya, calon pengantinnya lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang pernah bertatapan dengannya. Bahkan kecantikannya bisa disamakan dengan standart model Nasional. Wanita itu berambut pirang pucat dengan mata biru laut yang jernih, dan bibir kecil sensual, ia mirip seperti _Barbie_ yang dipajang di belakang etalase toko. Ia terbilang tinggi dan memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal. Pinggangnya sangat ramping dan dadanya…

_Wow_. Ia hanya bisa berkomentar begitu.

_Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tinggalkan_, Choji bodoh, pikir Shikamaru.

Dan sekarang Shikamaru sadar mengapa Choji mengatakan Dei… walaupun nama mereka jauh, tapi fisik mereka benar-benar mirip.

Yakin bahwa kedua orang itu tidak akan membuat keributan, Shikamaru hanya menunggu dengan sabar sebelum akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat Shikamaru berdiri.

Sang ayah dari calon istrinya, melotot ke Shikamaru begitu sampai. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau?" bisiknya.

Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino dengan tangannya. "Pengantin prianya hilang," katanya dengan santai.

"Itu tidak menjadi alasan kau berdiri di sini sekarang! Turun kau!" desis pria itu lagi.

Shikamaru menatap ke arah calon istrinya yang sangat cantik, kemudian kembali pada sang ayah. "Kalau aku turun sekarang, putrimu akan dicap sebagai perawan tua."

"Dasar kau breng—"

"Ayah," potong sang wanita. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang berusaha menenangkan. "Pria ini benar. Aku tidak ingin dilihat sebagai pengantin yang ditinggalkan." Ia menatap kea rah Shikamaru dengan iris birunya yang berkilauan. _Dia pintar_, Shikamaru memutuskan saat itu juga.

Ayahnya mengangguk pasrah, namun memberinya tatapan membunuh sebelum berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Kau pacarnya atau apa?" bisik wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Apa?" Shikamaru balas berbisik. Ia suka suara wanita itu juga.

"Kau pacarnya Akimichi-san atau apa? Kenapa rela menggantikan pria itu?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kenapa, tepatnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini? Simpatinya pada gadis di depannya? Rasa pedulinya pada Choji?

Pembicaraan rahasia mereka terpotong oleh sang pendeta yang menyuruh mereka mengatakan sumpah pernikahan. Shikamaru mengucapkan sumpah yang dibuatnya saat itu juga, beruntung sekali ia punya otak yang encer. Kemudian calon istrinya mengucapkan sumpah yang kelihatannya telah ia hafalkan dengan sangat sempurna.

"Kalau begitu, kunyatakan Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino sebagai sepasang suami istri. Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitanya," kata sang pendeta pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah istrinya, Ino, dan wanita itu juga mendekatkan dirinya dengan Shikamaru, tidak lupa menginjakkan kakinya di atas sepatu Shikamaru. Shikamaru menahan sakitnya, menatap Ino dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah mencegahku menjadi 'perawan tua'," bisik Ino dengan penekanan pada sebutan itu. Shikamaru menyengir, menempelkan bibirnya pada wanita itu sambil berbisik, "Mendokusei."

Tentang alasannya mengorbankan dirinya untuk berdiri di altar, menikahi wanita bernama Ino yang ternyata sangat cantik dan sepertinya cocok dengannya,—karena Ino menginjak kakinya dengan berani—dan membuat ibunya meneteskan air mata bahagia di tempatnya, Shikamaru tidak mau ambil pusing.

Semua karena Choji bodoh.

"Mari mencoba hidup dengan akur, Nara-san," kata Ino sambil tersenyum paksa setelah ciuman mereka. Wanita itu sepertinya jengkel Shikamaru menciumnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Daripada mencoba akur, bagaimana kalau mulai memikirkan nama anak kita, _Nara-san_?"

…

The End.

…

**Author's Note:**

Huwaaa, what do u think guys? Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, dan jangan lupa reviews dan kasih tahu aku apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fic singkat ini! Thankyouuu!


End file.
